


Orphan

by IzabellaRiddle



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Teen Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's father works as a case worker for the child welfare department. When a young Rodney comes to stay with them after his parents are found unfit, a sequence of events soon finds the two finding out that sometimes the only family you have is your best friend and someone who knows the pain you are going through. Teenage AU no Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphan

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the plot. This story was written a long time ago so some of it seems a little off maybe I tried to clean it up but I didn't feel like rewriting the whole thing.

“Johnny I’m home,” Evan Sheppard called opening the front door of his house.

“Dad your back,” John Sheppard yelled running down the stairs into the front hall. Evan smiled to himself at John’s attire, which seems to get weirder by the week.

“Yep how have you been bud,” he said ruffling his son’s hair, which really didn’t need it. John Sheppard’s hair had always naturally spiked in ever-different direction, which made girl’s practically fawn at his feet when seen in combination of his bright hazel green-blue eyes.

“Awesome how was you trip,” the teen asked loving to hear about his fathers work with troubled children. For the last teen years Evan had been working as a child services advocate. He would review cases visiting homes and removing children from abusive or troubled homes when he found that it was necessary.

“Troublesome but I think helped my new case a lot,” he told his son with a slight smile playing on his lips

“How bad was it,” John asked when they sat down in the living room.

“The boy must be about your age a couple months younger I think and he has a sister who’s four years older than him,” Evan said, “when the sister when to college a couple states away the mother left, she just disappeared one day without warning. Well the father took his wife’s disappearance out on the boy. The sister called us after coming home for break to find her brother locked in his room. The doctor’s said that he had three broken ribs, severe bruising, and was on the brink of dying from dehydration and hyperglycemia.”

“My god is he okay,” his son asked looking mortified that anyone could do something so horrible to their own child

“He will be, with his sisters blessing I am removing him from his home and he will be staying with us for a few days before going into a teen foster house until he’s 18 later this year,” the man explained, “it’s the best thing for him at the moment I think.”

“Will the foster house be around here,” he asked hope shining in his eyes at the thought of making another friend.

“Down the street actually, why?” Evan answered already knowing why his son would ask its location

“Well it sounds like he could use a friend,” John stated smiling

“I was hoping you would say that,” his father grinned

 

**Two Days Later**

 

“John are you here,” Mr. Sheppard called into the small two story house hoping his son was home and not out with his friends like he was sometimes after school.

“Hey dad you’re just in time for dinner,” his son called from the kitchen

“We have company,” Evan called, “come on in here son.”

John came out of the kitchen drying his hands on a slightly battered dishtowel. Evan smiled seeing that his son had toned down his image slightly wearing his normal black tank, black cargo pants, his always present black wrist band, with his hair spiked up and black eyeliner.

“Great what did you make,” Evan asked knowing his son’s love of cooking and knowing that it would be really good no matter what he had made.

“Your favorite steak and fries,” he answered giving his father a knowing smile

“Sounds delicious,” his father said, “John I’d like you to meet our guest Rodney McKay.”

“Hey it’s nice to meet you,” John said having waving his hand in a gesture of greeting.

The teen Rodney stood there starring at John. He starred at the man he consider his savior’s son with growing interest, where he lived none of the teens dressed like this. He could deffidently tell that this teen John knew a lot about life.

“Hi, same to you,” Rodney said quietly

“You hungry,” he asked smiling

“Starved,” Rodney answered having last eaten a real meal a couple hours ago. Many people didn’t understand why he was always snacking on things through out the day as well as eating at least three big meals a day. It was kind of necessary for Rodney because of his hyperglycemia.

“Rodney are you allergic to anything,” Evan asked needing to know before they sat down to dinner so that John could fix the teen something else if need be

“Yeah any type of citrus,” the teen answered, “that’s it for food’s as far as I know.”

“Okay…I don’t cook with citrus so let’s eat,” John commented

“Awesome,” Rodney smiled

Evan showed Rodney to the dining room where he smiled seeing that it was already set. John had set an extra place since he knew Rodney would be there for dinner. Evan sat down gesturing that Rodney should do the same and smiled once again when Rodney had taken his seat.

John brought the steaks out on a plate and brought the fries out on a cookie sheet then Evan served himself, as did John. Rodney watched them for a few moments before serving himself. Evan asked John about his day before John answered telling him about interesting things that had happened at school and some of the things he had learned in classes that day. Evan listened quietly as did Rodney and when John was finished he asked his dad about his day at work and Evan told him a little about some of his new cases and some that had been closed.

“Hey Rodney what do you like to do for fun,” John asked when his father was finished speaking about his day

“Uh I’m not really sure,” Rodney replied having been locked in his house for most of the last couple years. His father had been adamant that since Rodney was such a smart kid that he should be kept somewhere where they could keep an eye on him so that he didn’t think he could do whatever he wanted.

“That’s okay,” John said, “tomorrow my friends and I are going to go see a movie if you want to come you’d be welcome.”

“Sure,” he said somewhat unnerved not many people took to being nice to him this fast.

“Rodney you don’t mind bunking with John do you,” Evan asked

“No sir,” Rodney answered, “it sounds like fun.”

“Rodney please call me Evan and I have to get up early tomorrow so I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” he said heading for the stairs, “good night.”

“Night,” John and Rodney said together before laughing

“So what movie are we going to see,” he questioned John finishing off what was left of his steak

“Underworld: Evolution,” John replied smirking

“I was wanting to see that,” Rodney said happily remembering the trailer he had seen for the sequel to one of his favorite movies. He had loved the original movie and he had wanted to see the sequel since he’d seen the commercial for it.

“Cool you wont mind if I dress the part will you?” John commented hoping that Rodney wouldn’t mind

“Go ahead,” Rodney said offhandedly not really knowing what John meant

“Your probably tired right,” John said knowing that his dad and Rodney had been traveling all day

“Yeah kind of,” he told him

“Okay then how about we get some sleep,” John smiled

“Sounds good to me,” Rodney smiled as well

The two teens finished eating and cleared the dishes from the table. John did the dishes while Rodney dried them and put them away. When the boys were done with that they headed up the stairs John leading the way to his bedroom.

John’s room had been rearranged the day before with Evan’s help. His bed was against one wall while there was now a second bed against the opposite wall. The room had a dresser with a slightly smaller one beside it. There are two lamps with a main light in the ceiling.

The walls are covered with posters. Korn, H.I.M, Within Temptation, Black Flag, Three Days Grace, and Atreyu Most are of bands Rodney has never heard of. When John’s cell phone went off Rodney jumped.

“Sorry,” John apologized before flipping the top of the phone up and answering, “Shep here.”

“Hey Shep we on for tomorrow,” the caller said his voice loud even over the phone

“Uh huh I’m bringing a friend as well,” John told him

“The boy that’s staying with you,” His friend asked

“Yep,” John answered smiling

“Cool see you at noon,” the other boy said hanging up

“Sorry again about that,” John said giving Rodney an apologetic look, “Aiden was checking that we were set for tomorrow.”

“He doesn’t mind me tagging along,” Rodney asked hoping John wouldn’t mind the question

“Nah my friends don’t mind,” John told him, “Aiden knows that I have a way of judging the value of a person.”

“Not really sure what you mean by that,” he commented not knowing if it meant something good or bad

“It means that if I didn’t think you were cool I wouldn’t be talking to you,” John explained bluntly then smiled

“Okay, “Rodney said happy with the answer, “night.”

“Yep see you tomorrow,” John repeated back.

Both of the boys were asleep twenty minutes later when Evan peaked into the room.

 

**The Next Day**

 

When John and Rodney woke up they found that Evan had already gone to work. This was often the case so John fixed breakfast for the both of them.

“Man John you’re a really good cook,” Rodney commented digging into his waffles eating them quickly

“Thanks my mom taught me before she was killed,” John said hurt flashing through his eyes for a second before disappearing

“I’m sorry about your mom…how did it happen if you don’t mind my asking,” he apologized

“She was coming home from work, she taught high school English. If she were still alive I would have had her as a teacher this year. She had stayed late to grade some papers some research report her students had just finished. The police say that she was getting into her car when a man grabbed her from behind. They think that he was a car jacker and that my mom surprised him before he could steal the car. They found her three days later about 300 yards away in a little known part of the park. They never found the killer or the car,” John explained

“Oh man,” Rodney said, “I’m sorry to bring up bad memories.”

“I guess it’s my turn to apologize Rodney,” he said

“Your dad told you,” Rodney inquired knowing that Evan probably told John at least some of what had happened to him in the last couple years.

“To a certain extent yeah,” John replied, “If you ever want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” he said

At around 11 John told Rodney he was going to go take a shower before the movie. Rodney decided to watch a movie, which he kept turned down low. From the bathroom he could hear strains of a CD but even more surprising was the voice that accompanied it. John was singing along to one of his favorite songs “Time of Dying” by Three Days Grace.

Upon getting out John headed back to his room to get dressed not really noticing that Rodney followed his path with his eyes watching the wet teen with interest. He pulled his outfit out of the closet after shutting the door throwing it across the bed. His top is fishnet like mesh, his pants are semi-baggy black leather, and his long coat is made of black leather with no sleeves and goes to the floor.

He put his entire outfit on before he called Rodney in to the room. Rodney paused at the door for a moment wondering first why John always dressed like this and then wondering why he cared since John looked good in it.

“Hey Rodney should I go total Vamp or just semi-vamp,” he asked

“Uh we are going to a vampire movie so I would say full vamp,” Rodney answered

“Okay,” John said off handedly

John opened the drawer of his small beside table. He pulled it out of the table with ease and set it on his bed. From inside the drawer he pulled a set of elbow length black cloth arm warmers, a black studded leather wristband, a black collar with an attached Celtic cross, and a black spike like earring.

Going to the mirror John sat down to finish getting ready by applying black eyeliner, eye shadow, nail polish, and black lipstick. When John stood up and turned around Rodney gasped once again for John truly looked vampiric.

“You okay Rodney,” John asked the shocked teen

“Yeah you just look so different in that outfit,” Rodney said truthfully

“That’s what my dad said too,” he responded with a short laugh

John turned back to the mirror placing fake vampire adherents onto his canine teeth making them appear to look like fangs. He also put a pair of color changing contacts in making his hazel eyes change to a color closer to silver. He turned around once again looking directly at Rodney.

“That is so cool,” Rodney breathed

“You like the silver contacts,” John asked

“Yep,” the other teen answered

“Well how about I get out of here so you can change,” John commented

“Yeah I guess that would be a good idea,” Rodney said in reply

“Oh and if you want to dress the part to any extent there’s more of my underground dress stuff in the closet,” John told him, “just help yourself to anything you think will work.”

“Okay I think I might,” Rodney replied

John left the room going to the living room spending the time he would have to wait making sure that he had the money his father had left for them and his cell phone and keys. Looking in to the closet Rodney was shocked to find a bunch of clothes that he would consider underground dress. Rodney decided on a pair of baggy black cargo pants, a black muscle shirt, black boots, and a long black leather sleeveless coat. Rodney dressed quickly leaving the room he headed downstairs.

When Rodney got to the bottom of the stairs it was John’s turn to stare. Rodney looked really different in the loaned black outfit. It surprised him to see that the normal reserved teen could be so comfortable in the clothes that John had come to find solace in a long time ago.

By the time they left the house at 11:50 John and Rodney were both in full vamp attire. Rodney had allowed John to spike his hair up, insert eye color changing contacts and apply black nail polish, lipstick, eyeliner, and eye shadow. John had also let Rodney borrow a pair of black cloth arm warmers, a black leather wristband, and a black leather collar. Before they left Rodney had spent almost a minute starring into John’s full-length mirror astounded at the change the outfit made to his appearance.

They got to the theater 10 minutes before the movie was supposed to start. John parked his black rave 4 and the boys both got out. John absolutely loves his rave having gotten it as a birthday present last year from his father.

“Hey John over here,” another teen called upon seeing John step out of his vehicle.

Rodney followed behind John as he headed over to a group of teens standing near the ticket booth. The teen that called out is a young black teen who seems to be about the same height as John. Behind him is another male teen with dreadlocks who looks to be about a head taller than the first and taller than the rest of them as well. Standing beside the teen with dreadlocks is a teen girl who is probably his sister. She has long brown hair and tan darkened skin like him. In the back of the group stands another teen boy who has short brown hair and blue eyes. Beside him the last teen a girl has long light brown hair and calm dark brown eyes.

“Hey guys,” John said, “everyone this is Rodney McKay. Rodney this is Aiden Ford, Ronon Dex and his younger half sister Teyla Emmagan, Carson Beckett, and Elizabeth Weir.”

“Hey,” Rodney said shaking hands with each of them in turn trying to match names with faces so that he could remember their names later when John wasn’t around.

All of the teens got their tickets John paying for his and Rodney’s tickets. They made sure to all get seats in the top row with John sitting in middle with Rodney on his left side.

 

**Three hours later**

 

John and Rodney bid goodbye to his friends as they left the theater. Both of them returned to John’s car talking adamantly about the movie they had just seen.

“I hope they plan on making a third one,” Rodney commented as John turned on the car

“Huh?” he said somewhat distracted while trying to pull out of the parking lot

“With that ending they have to make another one. I mean if they just ended the series with Selene being able to stand in the sunlight when she’s a vampire I don’t think many people would be too happy with them,” he told John

“I know and know I think she’s the most powerful of the vampires anyways cause all three of the elders have been killed, two of them by her hand. She’d be leader if it weren’t for the fact that they will probably be hunting her to punish her for killing Marcus and Viktor,” John responded laughing

“That sounds right to me,” Rodney said

The two teens decided to go out for an earlier dinner. Both were in the mood for burgers so they found a small privately owned diner. They found that the food at the small restaurant was really good and wrote down the name so that they could go eat there again sometime.

 

**Two Days Later**

 

“John I have to go on another case trip,” Evan told his son as they were both sitting on the couch.

“When do you leave,” John asked knowing his father would probably be gone for several days

“Early tomorrow morning,” his father answered

“When will you be back,” He said

“I have no idea,” Evan replied hoping that it was sooner rather than later

“What about Rodney,” John inquired wondering where Rodney would be during his fathers absence.

“I don’t know we’ll talk about Rodney when I get home until then he’s staying here with you. I left money for you in the bank account and some on the TV table if you need it while I’m gone,” he said

Rodney turned and returned to John’s room shutting the door quietly behind him. He had meant to go talk to Evan about when he would be moving once again and had overheard Evan talking with his son. He left not wanting to disturb the two men below him.

“See you when you get back dad,” John said hugging his father good night, “night.”

“Night John, love ya,” Evan said hugging his son back.

“Love you to dad,” John returned smiling as he took the stairs two at a time.

His son had always shown his affection from the time he was young and he is happy that his son is proud of who he is and doesn’t hide his emotions all the time like other guys do.

John didn’t see his father leave the next morning but then again he rarely did see his father leave for work in the mornings.

 

**The Next Day**

 

“Rodney why are you so standoffish,” John asked the teen who was sitting on the other side of the room staring at the wall before him.

“Because last time I made a close friend I had to leave and I don’t want to do that again,” Rodney answered

“You think you’ll leave again.” John commented realizing that’s what had to be going through Rodney’s head and he hated that it was true to some extent.

“I know I will,” Rodney told him

“Rodney just because you may leave this house it doesn’t mean you’ll ever lose me as a friend. You are already my friend no matter what you act like,” John said truthfully

“John you’re my friend too. Probably the best friend I’ve ever had. I just can’t get that close yet not being able to know what may happen in the future,” he stated leaving the house.

John flopped face down on his bed suddenly exhausted. Rodney and John had gotten a long from the very beginning. John hadn’t always gotten along well with everyone he met but his father had been happy to find that John had taken to Rodney from the moment he first met him. Evan was happy to know that Rodney would finally have a friend in John and John would have someone to protect, which was what he needed.

When he had learned the other day from Aiden that John was gay Rodney hadn’t even commented on it or treated John any differently which John was grateful for. He had lost friends because of it and Rodney was one friend John didn’t want to lose. Rodney even helped John and Carson perfect a plan to help Carson with a small girl problem.

Carson had recently broken up with his girlfriend who he had been dating for several months. John for the last week has been playing the part of Carson’s new boyfriend. You see Carson is bi, which is something that almost everyone at their high school knows and he told Laura he was going out with someone else. Since everyone in the high school also knows that John is gay John agreed to help.

Every day though it gets harder for John to keep up the charade. Sure he likes Carson but only as a friend, nothing more. They have been good friends since they met in fourth grade all those years ago. John will keep up the act until Carson decides to end it, of that John is sure it is the most he can do.

 

**Seven Hours Later**

 

John woke with a start; he had dozed off after Rodney left. John got up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes headed downstairs. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs listen to the sounds around him for a second wondering why the TV wasn’t on as he figured it would be. It’s already dark outside and John after searching cant find Rodney anywhere in the house.

 

**A Couple Blocks Away**

 

“Oh look who it is,” a voice chided from the shadows.

“Who are you,” Rodney asked spinning around trying to find the source of the voice in the shadows

“No one you need to know,” came his answer

From the shadows five forms emerged circling around Rodney with menacing looks. The first punch was thrown landing where it was meant to causing Rodney to double over in pain and soon more punches followed the first. Rodney fighting skills are almost non-existent so he is by far out matched by the teens attacking him.

“What…do…you…want,” Rodney asked between blows trying to block them.

“Oh just tell Johnny boy we said hi,” he said

Rodney stared at him trying to fend off the blows that continued coming. The seconds ticked by slowly drawing the moments out to seem like minutes. Rodney was almost forgotten when a dark figure burst into the circle. One guy went flying backwards but he didn’t get up having crashed into the wall of a nearby building. The figure went against one after another fighting with lightning fast moves and counters. Soon all five of the guys were laying on the ground out cold. The person that had first talked had disappeared neither Rodney nor his savior getting a good look at him in the dark.

As Rodney passed out he caught sight of his savior a teen with sharp hazel eyes and completely unruly hair. John picked up Rodney carefully and headed back to his own house. Walking as fast as he could while still trying to keep from jostling Rodney to much in his arms.

 

**Change POV: John Sheppard**

 

I threw open the door to my house. Carrying Rodney to the room we shared proved a challenge because of the staircase. I laid him down on his bed then ran down the hall to the bathroom. Rummaging through the cupboards I found the first aid kit that we kept for emergencies.

Getting back to the room I kneeled beside the bed. Opening the first aid kit I took the scissors out first. I carefully cut away Rodney’s shirt making sure to be careful of wounds. I replaced the scissors and pulled out the antiseptic and some pads to apply it with. First I wiped the blood away from the open wounds on his chest, arms and face. Rodney moved and moaned when I applied the antiseptic.

“Rodney are you okay,” I said softly near his ear.

“‘Ohn...” he said slightly slurred

“Yeah it’s me,” I answered

“‘Ou sa’ed me,” Rodney muttered his split making it hard for him to fully form the words he was trying to speak.

“I guess I did,” I told him smiling.

Rodney passed out thankfully and I got back to cleaning and dressing his wounds cleaning wounds like his is usually easier to do it the person is asleep or passed out. After finishing I pulled the blankets up over him knowing how easily Rodney gets cold before putting the unused supplies back in the kit for use later if it became necessary.

I know Rodney will be out for a while since I’ve seen many people who have gone through the same thing so I’m going to make something to eat for myself since I haven’t eaten all day and Rodney will need to eat when he wakes up. With one last look at Rodney I headed downstairs hoping that he would be okay soon.

The veggies, celery and carrots, didn’t take long to cut since I had been taught how to do it quickly and properly by my mother years ago. I got them into the pan on the stove to start cooking with chicken broth, chunks of friend chicken breast, and egg noodles before heading back to the room Rodney and I were sharing to check on him.

 

**Change POV: Third Person**

 

John sat beside Rodney’s bed for almost two days before the teen woke up. John worried the whole time about his friend. He figured that one of the many cuts he had suffered had gotten infected and had caused the fever. Rodney had had many nightmares in the time he spent unconscious all of them causing Rodney to moved and moan in remembered pain. When Rodney would have one of his nightmares John would take hold of Rodney’s hand and talk to him about what ever crossed his mind. Most of the time this method worked well as Rodney would after a few minutes fall back into a silent deep sleep.

John still hadn’t had any word from his father and it was beginning to worry him. Evan had left to go for a home visit in a town on the other side of the state, which in it’s self wasn’t uncommon but he usually called John every other night while he’s gone. He should have been back two days ago but John had neither seen nor heard from his dad.

 

**Two Days Later**

 

When Rodney was back up and moving John tried to call his dads cell phone getting no answer. The second call John made was to the local police hoping that they might know something. The police told him they would look into it and when John hung up he wasn’t feeling any better. Rodney tried to take his mind off of it getting him to play board and video games. John took some comfort in the fact that Rodney had gotten better and that most of his bruises and cuts had healed and disappeared.

Fourteen hours later the police called to inform John that Evan Sheppard had been killed. During his visit to the home of his newest case he had heard gun shots he had run out side and while trying to protect a six year old who was playing out side he was hit with several bullets from the shooters gun as the car speed by. The little girl survived the ordeal with minimal injuries from where a bullet had grazed her arm but John’s father had not been so lucky having been hit twice in the back and once in the leg.

The police were going to arrange for Evan’s body to be sent back to town but John would have to work it out from there planning the funeral and burial.

Over the next couple days John and Rodney were visited by social workers both those that worked with his father and were paying their respects and those who were thinking of putting them into foster homes. To those who came to pay respects John and Rodney were thankful. To those that came to put them into a home they pointed out that they were almost 18 anyways and putting them into another home would just be a waste of their resources. So it was decided that John and Rodney would live together in the house.

 

**Three Days Later**

 

John and Rodney got up early both of them taking showers and dressing in suits. John’s suit black and Rodney’s dark blue. John drove them in silence to the small church where Evan’s funeral would take place parking in the family parking. The funeral was about an hour long with John and Rodney both speaking on Evan’s behalf. Neither of them spoke later as they drove to the cemetery. John was happy that Rodney was with him or he may have totally broken down but he kept his emotions from drowning him while they were at the church and cemetery.

John and Rodney stood near the edge of the grave shoulder-to-shoulder drawing comfort from the silence around them and from the constant contact of their shoulders. Onlookers who attended the graveside service later remembering that John and Rodney stood with their hands locked together neither wanting to let go of their lifeline. The two teens now both orphans but not all alone.

 

**Epilogue**

 

John received everything in his fathers will the house which John was happy for since he didn’t want to have to move, all the savings which was quite a large sum of money, and a life insurance policy his father had taken out after his wife’s death years before.

He asked Rodney to stay knowing his friend had nowhere else to go. Rodney readily accepted wanting to be able to stay with John. John was glad that he had decided to stay for the time being as he had no one else.

A few months later John celebrated his 18th birthday having a private party with Rodney the night of his birthday and a small party with his friends the next day. After his 18th birthday John was able to get a job at a local restaurant as a waiter. Rodney’s 18th birthday came and passed he too had a private party with John and then a party with their friends the day after. He found a job at a local day care center so that he could work with kids. That fall both of them started college courses online, John studying to be a chef and Rodney studying to become a elementary education teacher.

A few months after Evan Sheppard’s death his murder was caught and he was tried and convicted. The sentence made John happy since the teen aged boy responsible wouldn’t get out until he was over forty years old.

Living together day after day spending all their spare time together John and Rodney soon realized that they belonged together. The two 18 year olds became a couple and found that they were extremely happy. Their friends were happy for them and supported them through out the years they were friends.

Shortly after Rodney’s 25th birthday John proposed to him and the two young men were married a couple months later. The two orphans lived in peace for all the years after that traveling the world seeing things that many never get a chance to see during their lifetimes.

A short time later John’s mother’s murder case was reopened when new DNA evidence was found. Her murder was found when police matched blood found at the scene to a suspect they thought could be connected to seven other murders in the last twenty years. He was found guilty of seven counts of murder and sentenced to lethal injection.

John and Rodney died of old age both of them living past 93 years of age. Rodney dying only two days after his beloved husband John passed away of old age. They left behind them their adopted children the twins Lily and Liam and their youngest Aurora all of whom had married and had kids.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review


End file.
